kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Love Stings
Reference to a Story This episode, the pairing of Po's Dad and Scorpion, might be a reference to the message from a story known as The Duck and The Scorpion. I don't know if it's a real story, but I've seen a lot of versions of this poetic story. Here's one version: "The Duck and the Scorpion Once upon a time a scorpion wanted to get across a river. He asked the duck to take him across on the top of his head. The duck replied that what the scorpion was asking was crazy! Didn't the scorpion know that ducks and scorpions were ancient enemies and that as soon as they reached the middle of the river the scorpion would sting the duck and they both would drown? The scorpion argued that that could not happen because he did not want to drown, and besides, he wanted to reach the other side. The duck finally gave in, and placing the scorpion on the top of his head, started off to cross the river. As soon as the pair reached the middle, the scorpion stung the duck in the top of his head and they began to sink. As they went down the duck said to the scorpion, "Wy did you do something that will kill us both?" The scorpion replied, "Because it is my nature. I am a scorpion." '' ''God and life teach us certain things about people and ourselves. Often when we fall in love we think that if we can just get the other person to make that complete commitment to totally love us in return, our tremendous love will cause him or her to change from being one type of person to another. When we think that, we are just like the duck. We think we can change another person's nature. It might be better to swim in the middle of the river and watch the scorpion's nature for a while before we attempt friendship with someone whose nature calls him or her to do the opposite of what we really want. Love can conquer much, but wisdom will keep us from drowning in the sea of bitterness and discouragement. Don Yelton" from: http://hvlcoc.org/archived%20message%20from%20shepherd/duck%20and%20the%20scorpion.htm This is probably the original story, there's other variations, but this might be the one. This episode gives me a vibe that there's a reference to this. The Duck and The Scorpion are natural enemies, but the fact these two are in love in this story, even though it turns out the Scorpion did eventually turn on Po's Dad and Po. So effectively, the message from this story above can be attributed to this episode. Again I don't know if the story is official or not, but it's the only one that seems like the original and the writers of the episode know about the story on how the scorpion and duck in nature are ancient enemies like how the story above explains. Tanor Faux of the Oltanis Team 21:02, May 21, 2012 (UTC)